fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ema Amano
Ema Amano is the lead Cure of Heart~to~Heart Pretty Cure. A motherly and warm woman who tries her hardest to be responsible and can be quite the perfectionist with a surprisingly short temper. Like her fellow Cures, Ema is a wandering spirit, having died various years prior the start of the series, and, for whatever personal reason, can't ascend to heaven and be reborn. She, Madoka and Taeko were chosen by Hera to become Precure and put a stop to Junko's doing. Ema transforms into Cure Tenero and is mainly represented by flowers. Personality As the appointed ‘leader’ and ‘mother’ of the group, Ema tries to be the responsible one. But this doesn’t always work out as well as she would like due her perfectionistic and slightly short-tempered attitude, which she desperately tries to hide. While mostly polite and gentle, Ema can be somewhat strict and has the tendency to baby people, especially Madoka and Taeko. She’s very protective over her fellow Precure and ‘daughters’, willing to give up everything to keep them safe. No matter how disrespectful they treat her sometimes. Ema is also incredibly old-fashioned (but don’t tell her that!) and desperately tries to be ‘hip’ and ‘cool’, but this always falls flat in her face. Is a terrible cook and very, very easily scared of anything supernatural, and bugs. Appearance Relationships Madoka Amano They're initially off to a rough start, especially since Madoka tends to be quite rebellious from time to time. Though Madoka eventually warms up to Ema, and loves teasing her about her old fashioned ways. Taeko Amano Ema seems to get along with Taeko a lot better, since Taeko actually listens to her and shows her respect. Although Taeko tends to criticize Ema about her short-comings and flaws quite a bit. Mao Tendo Lovey Junko Hazama Eros Hisao Kirino Ema's ex-husband and Shirou's father. Mysteriously disappeared before Shirou was born. Shirou Shirou is Ema's son, who she was forced to leave behind the day she died. She hasn't seen him ever since and not being able to know how he's doing causes her a lot of grief. When Ema was alive they used to be incredibly close. Shirou, having a single and overworked mother, often helped with household chores and almost always cooked their meal because of Ema's late shifts. Hera and Lovey suspect that the reason Ema can't move on may be related to him. Cure Tenero "The pink heart beats with kindness! Gentle love, Cure Tenero!" Cure Tenero is Ema's Pretty Cure alter ego, who holds the power over flowers. Her Holy Treasure is the Beautiful Bouquet, a wand which originally was a normal ring. Attacks |-|Finishers= *'Tender Kiss' - Cure Tenero's first attack and solo finisher. *'Floral Storm' - Cure Tenero's main attack with the Beautiful Bouquet. *'Big Bouquet Blossom' - Cure Tenero's ultra finisher with the Beautiful Bouquet. |-|Sub-attacks= *'Carnation Cura' *'Iris Inferno' *'Daffodil Dynamite' *'Rose Radiance' Papillon Cure Tender Papillon Form is a form which Cure Tenero and the other Cures transform into during the final battle in the Movie. Their outfits gain more frills, some butterfly-themed accessoires and their wings change into rainbow-colored butterfly wings. Heavenly Form Songs Ema's voice actress, Chiaki Takahashi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Etymology Ema - Comes from the name "Emma" which can mean "Whole" or "Universal". It is also the name of wooden plaques Shinto worshipers use to write prayers. Amano - Can be read as "Heavenly Field". Tenero - Tenero is the Italian translation of "Tender". Trivia *Obviously, Amano is not Ema's (nor Madoka's or Taeko's) surname. It was given to them by Hera after agreeing to become Precures. *Ema died at age 36, which is why she looks somewhat younger than she is. *Ema is the oldest lead Cure of all of the author's fanseries. *She shares her Cure name with the canon Cure Tender, although in a different language. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Lead Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Pink Cures